


Steak

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A delicious bit of cultural exchange.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Steak

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'rare'

Camilla couldn't help a soft laugh when she looked across the table to see Hinoka's reaction to their dinner. 

"It's raw," Hinoka said once their attendant had stepped away. 

"Rare," Camilla corrected. "Yours is more of a medium. No blood, but at least it still has _flavor_ , which I promise you the leather you probably think of as steak does not have." 

Hinoka gave her a long look before sighing. They had been through this in Hoshido, with an array of sushi and other dishes, though Camilla had admittedly been quite willing to try everything once she knew what it was. 

Nohr's fare seemed less appealing to Hinoka, but Camilla hoped that might change. Neither one wanted to leave their families altogether, which means traveling between... and getting used to more than just the camp meals they'd eaten with each other's ingredients. 

That was why they were here, in one of Windmire's finest establishments. Perfectly aged wine, fresh steak, young potatoes, mushrooms as gloriously meaty as they came... Sauces were provided yet barely needed. Certainly not on the meat. That would be an insult to both meat and cook. 

Camilla let Hinoka reach for the dish anyway... 

"Do try a bite before seasoning it too much, dear," Camilla said as she cut further into her own steak. Perfect throughout-- She popped a piece into her mouth, savoring it, before glancing back over to where Hinoka was smiling. 

"It's good! I didn't think it'd be this good!" 

"That's because you've apparently only ever eaten overcooked leather." Camilla smiled and took another bite. 

"Apparently!" Hinoka cut another piece and seemed nearly surprised that it was just as good as the first. 

Relaxing, just a bit, Camilla reached one foot to brush against Hinoka's leg... That seemed to surprise Hinoka more than the steak. 

But honestly, with one cultural divide nicely bridged, it was time to enjoy everything dinner could offer.


End file.
